The invention relates to an air vent having a housing which includes an outflow opening, and having a plurality of vanes which are associated with the outflow opening of the housing and are swivel-mounted, the vanes being coupled to each other.
Such an air vent is used in particular in the climate control of the interior of a motor vehicle. The air that is provided by the heating/air-conditioning system flows through the air vent into the interior of the vehicle, the direction of the air flow being adjustable when using the swiveling vanes. If the vanes are arranged horizontally, for example, swiveling of the vanes allows an adjustment such that the air flow enters the vehicle interior from the dashboard obliquely upward, fairly horizontally, or obliquely downward. In addition to the vanes that are associated with the outflow opening of the housing and are therefore visible to a vehicle occupant, most vents have further guide members provided inside the housing, the swivel axes of the guide members being perpendicular to the swivel axes of the vanes. These can be used for adjusting the direction of the air flow in a second direction, in the above example to the left, centrally or to the right.